Secrets of Shadowed Corners
by ScarletHime
Summary: Cassandra, a female Lykae has been feeling pressure to find her mate after losing hope to win over her love, Lachlain MacRieve. When the vampire, Ambrose claims her as his bride will Cassandra be able to accept her natural enemy as her lover?
1. Chapter 1

Lugging her bags up the steps leading to her house, Cassandra sifted through her purse. "Keys…keys" She mumbled idly to herself. Digging them out, she unlocked the door and swung it open, throwing her shopping bags onto the couch in the lavish living room. She smiled at the many bags and their expensive contents, proud of her purchases.

The phone rang and she strolled over to answer it. "Hello." She said cradling the phone as she lifted a designer blouse from one of the bags.

"Cass?" Came a deep male voice. She smirked and attempted to stifle a chill as the voice spread over her.

"Hello, Lachlain." She purred. "Decided to leave that wee little leech for me yet?"

He growled in response. "You will no' call her that."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "What is it then?" She asked, laying the blouse back in the bag.

"I was just reminding you that Bowe will be throwing a party for his mate's birthday. You're expected to attend."

Another eye roll. "I like to keep things unexpected." She replied.

"Cass." Was all he said; his tone serious.

"I'll consider it." She said, hanging up the phone. Bowen had been miserable the last two centuries and now he was throwing parties. She sighed. Lachlain and Bowen had both recently found their mates and the two couldn't be happier. She on the other hand…She sighed and cuddled up with her new clothes on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The Party was full of various creatures of the Lore. Cassandra eased her way through the crowd, glaring at a group of nymphs that stood in her way as they fawned over a pair of attractive demons. She spotted Lachlain across the room and smiled, walking faster in his direction. Before she reached him a pale arm slid over his possessively. His mate, Emma, scowled at her and Cassandra turned up her nose and headed in a different direction.

Bowen sat in a corner of the room, his mate beside him talking to a group a Valkyrie and…Vampires? Vampires were loathed amongst most creatures of the Lore. The ones in this group had clear eyes…Forebears. She sighed. Even with her invitation, Cassandra felt out of place. Spotting the twins, Uilleam and Munro, Cassandra took a seat at their table.

"Hey, Cass." Munro said with a gorgeous smile.

"It's been a while." Uilleam said, as if finishing Munro's thought.

Cassandra talked with the twins for a while, taking shot after shot of drinks from the open bar. Tuning out the noise of the rambunctious party guests, Cassandra laid her head on the table. A laugh caught her attention and she peered up at a woman who was walking with Emma. The woman's skin appeared to be glowing, she was beautiful. "Shh, Regin." Emma cautioned the loud and obviously drunk beauty. "Loosen up, Emmaline." The one called Regin said, shaking Emma's pale shoulders. As if sensing Cassandra's gaze, Regin turned to look at her. "Is that the Lykae whose ass you kicked?" Regin said with a laugh high-fiving Emma. The two laughed and turned to walk away.

Cassandra growled. "You were just lucky, Leech." She bit out. "If you weren't Lachlain's little pet I'd have another go at you and I'd win, easily." She glared at the blonde back of Emma's head.

"Excuse me!" Regin turned around and glared in Cassandra's direction. You're lucky you still have your head after Emma the King Killer spanked your ass across the room!"

"I'll do it again if you've forgotten, Cass." Emma hissed at her.

Cassandra glowered at the two then rose. "As if you could, Leech."

Emma lunged at Cassandra, sending her toppling over the table. Cassandra growled about to strike out at the half breed until she was pulled to her feet by her arms. She looked up to see Lachlain holding her arms tightly. Glaring at him she tried to shrug him off.

"You will not touch her." He growled low in her ear.

She sighed and nodded. "Just let me go." He released her and with another look at the crowd she left, hurrying past the people whose attention she now had.

I knew I didn't belong here she thought, moving through the people. She gave a nod to Bowen and the birthday girl, the red-headed witch at his side. She stepped outside into the cool night air, inhaling deeply. _If not here…where do I belong?_


	3. Chapter 3

"What am I even doing here...?" Ambrose grumbled to himself in a corner of the crowded room. Nikolai had said he was welcome, but Ambrose knew Vampires, even those of the Forebearer army, were not truly welcome around other creatures of the Lore. He sighed heavily, wondering if it would be terribly rude to trace home at this very moment.

A loud crashing sound attracted his attention and his gaze landed on a pair of women seemingly wrestling on the floor. The one on the bottom was yanked up by her shoulders by a towering Lykae. Lachlain, King of the Lykae, held the woman by her shoulders.

Ambrose's eyes were drawn to the woman as she struggled to free herself from the Lykae's grip. He watched her, fascinated. Nothing in the last few centuries of his life had interested him as much as this one struggling female. After mumbling something in her ear, Lachlain released the striking woman. She stormed off through the crowd, all eyes following her as she made her way across the room, pausing to nod at the witch, Mariketa and her mate Bowen. She stepped outside through the heavy oak doors and Ambrose felt inclined to follow.

He traced to the area right before the doors, rather than making his way through the crowded room. Slipping out quietly, he stepped outside into the cool evening air. He looked around, surveying the green gardens of the property; an apple orchard visible in the distance.

Then he saw her. She was beautiful, he noted. Her brown hair fell gently down her back in soft looking waves as she stared up at the starry sky. He approached he quietly, until he was nearly beside her. She looked back at him.

All at once the world seemed to come alive; his heart began to beat in his chest for the first time in nearly four centuries. He inhaled deeply, his lungs taking in the chilled night air. He stared at her in complete amazement. This woman was his bride. She made him live again. He was so stunned he continued to stare at her, saying nothing.

She gave him a look of disgust. "Could you find somewhere else to stare with that eerie gaze, Leech?" She said glaring at him.

He awakened from his trance-like state. "L-leech…?" He stared at her open-mouthed. His bride had just insulted him in the worst way. He and all forebearers hated being compared to the filthy Vampires of the Horde.

"Yes, do you understand English, Vampire?" She growled. "I speak a dozen other languages if you don't." She glared at him.

"You speak so coldly." He said, staring at her. "My heart has begun to beat again….for one such as you?" Of all the brides, he had been given a cold Lykae woman.

"Beat?...For me..?" She stared at him in shock. "No no no no no." She said. "I am not a god damned bride!" She shook her head fiercely. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"You are mine. I am sure of that." Ambrose said, even as his dreams of a sweet, well -tempered bride were shattered by this beautiful creature.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra stared open-mouthed at the vampire. "No." she said finally.

Ambrose looked at her, tilting his head to the side as a dog would. "No?"

She nodded. "No, I'm no' your bride Leech!" She growled.

He flinched visibly. "You are." He said looking down. "Unfortunately…" he muttered under his breath.

Her chin jerked up. "You'd be lucky to have me, Vampire!" She glared at him.

Ambrose rubbed his temple as if he had a headache. "Do you always raise your voice so much?" He looked back toward the doors leading to the party. "Or are you angry over the little incident in there?"

She followed his gaze and a low growl rumbled from her throat. "Stupid leech." She mumbled and Ambrose was pretty sure she wasn't referring to him this time. She sighed and turned away from him.

"He was supposed to be mine." Cassandra said, fingers digging into her hand. "When I thought he was dead…" She clutched her chest. "Then that wee halfbreed had to steal him away from me." Her voice broke and she quieted.

Ambrose ached for her. He leaned forward to place a hand on her shoulder and she quickly stepped out of his reach. She turned back to him, giving him a chilling glare. "Do no' dare touch me, Vampire." Her voice shook and her eyes were glazed with tears, but the look she gave him was so angry.

He pulled back, raising both of his hands in a defensive gesture. "I am sorry, bride. I did not aim to upset you."

She actually swung at him. He had to trace just to avoid her fist as she struck out. "I am no' you're bride, Leech!" She snarled, her fist still raised in his direction.

"I apologize." Ambrose said, remaining just out of reach of the irate lykae. "What shall I call you?"

Cassandra lowered her hand. "You need no' call me anything, Vampire." She said, walking away from him and toward the rows of cars in the drive.

He frowned and followed slowly behind her. "I am Ambrose" He said, but she continued to walk ahead of him. He stopped and watched her weave through the cars from afar.

He placed a hand over his now beating heart. That woman, cold and mysterious as she may be, was his. He gave a weary smile. Things had just gotten interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Ambrose looked out at the drive. His bride's figure had vanished somewhere in the sea of cars, but he could still smell her, her scent carried on the light breeze. He wouldn't give her up. He smiled at the thought of having such a beautiful woman all to himself. _His bride._ He froze. He hadn't got to learn her name, he remembered with a frown.

Ambrose retreated back to the crowded party room. He looked around and spotted his friend, a general of the forbearer army, Nikolai. He was in a group, Lachlain and the blonde woman who had been involved in the scuffle with his bride, among them. He shot her a crude glance and stepped up to Nikolai.

"The woman, earlier…who was she?" He asked Nikolai.

Nikolai looked at him. "Woman?" He asked looking around.

"The lykae woman who fought with the blonde." Ambrose said, nodding in Emma's direction.

Her mate, Lachlain, stepped forward. "You mean Cassandra." He said, wrapping an arm around his mate.

"Cassandra." Ambrose repeated with a smile.

Nikolai gave him an odd look. "What has gotten into you, Ambrose?"

Ambrose smiled in response. "Can you not hear it?" He gave a small laugh. "My chest stirs once again, Niko."

Nikolai's eyes widened. "You've been blooded!" He grasped Ambrose's shoulders. "Who is she?" Then he looked to Emma and Lachlain and back to Ambrose. "Not…" He paused.

"Cassandra." Ambrose finished for him.

The group stared at him in a stunned silence.

"She's a bit rough around the edges, but I'll win her." He said not sure whether it was them that he was trying to convince or himself.

Lachlain chuckled. " I'd love to see how this turns out."

The blonde, Emma, gave him a sympathetic glance. "Poor you." She said, patting his shoulder. "Good luck."

Nikolai gave him a small smile. "Finding your bride might just do you some good, Ambrose. It changes your whole life." He said, his face lit with a warm smile as his eyes fell on his own bride. The stunning valkyrie gave him a smile in return as she made her way towards him. Looking at them as they embraced, Ambrose was jealous.

Ambrose nodded, looking at Nikolai and his bride, Myst. "That icy woman will be mine." He said with a smirk.

The others looked at him as if he'd lost it. Maybe he had.


	6. Chapter 6

The incessant ringing of the phone had Cassandra, reaching over blindly to the side of her bed. Patting around the bedside table, she found the phone and placed it to her ear. "Hello." She mumbled.

"Why do I have a vampire here asking about his bride?" Bowen's voice came, sounding not too friendly. "Do you know what time it is? He's the only guest still here and if Mari and I don't get some sleep soon I may kill him."

Cassandra sighed and rolled over. "You're a big lykae, Bowe, get rid of him." Cassandra said hanging up the phone.

Ambrose, he had said his name was. He couldn't possibly think she was his bride could he? He was a vampire after all. Lachlain's mate was a leech, but Cassandra wasn't like him; she wouldn't accept a vampire as anything to her. Vampires had taken her father from her centuries ago, the filthy creatures would never redeem themselves in her eyes.

His eyes weren't the same as the vampires who had killed her father. Not that filthy blood red, like those belonging to the Horde. They were a stormy gray flitting between gray and a deep black. She shook her head, trying to shake the thought from her mind. He was still just a leech and she would never accept him.

The phone rang again. "What now?" Cassandra snapped, cradling the phone.

"If I can't have alone time with my mate because of this vampire, then maybe I'll give you some alone time with yours." Bowen said with a growl.

"W-what?" Cassandra jerked up right in her bed. "What do you mean with mine!"

"He has your address." Bowen replied. "Have fun." He said hanging up the phone.

She dialed his number again only to have it go straight to voice-mail. She cursed and threw the phone down into the tangled sheets.

Cassandra didn't normally run from anything, but this was an exception. Lovesick vampires were a whole new level of scary. She hurried out of bed changing into a loose shirt and a pair of jeans she slid on her boots and grabbed her handbag. She ran out of the house, locking the doors behind her, and dumping her purse in the car.

Damn Bowen she thought, cursing him in her head, as she sped out of the driveway and into the nearly empty streets. It was just past four in the morning. She sighed, looking around for Ambrose as she made her way through town. Who knows how close he could be to finding her. She cursed again, pulling into the small lot of a nearby hotel.

It looked like she'd be camping out here until the sun was up. At least she'd be safe from the leech in the daylight. Grabbing her bag she got out of the car, examining the dark parking lot carefully. Confident the vampire was nowhere around she made her way to the main lobby, scanning the area for any sign of him. _Paranoid?Me? _She chuckled uneasily. She would never be anything to a vampire, least of all his bride.


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving at his bride's home, Ambrose smiled to himself; her scent lay heavy upon the air here. He inhaled deeply, breathing still felt so new to him; the air filled his lungs before he exhaled slowly. She wasn't here; he knew that, her scent, however, was fresh. He walked around the house, peering into the shiny windows; noting the shadowed space beyond them. A flower garden spread over the large backyard. A narrow bridge looped over a pond, he could hear fish winding their way through the water. The yard was lovely, he could imagine his bride, kneeling between the flowers, tending her garden. The image made him smile.

Perhaps he could wait here for her, he thought making his way towards the door. He froze before trying the handle. If she found him here his harsh bride would not be overjoyed to see him. She would likely kill him if she found him here, or she would try. _Leech,_ She had called him. He sighed. "Oh, Cassandra..." Saying her name renewed his smile. He'd be back for her later.

He traced back to his home in Russia. The house suddenly felt so empty, he hadn't noticed how eerily lonely the spacious home was until now. Now that he knew what was missing. It was early morning, but all shutters were sealed tight over the windows. No sunlight would breech his home; hadn't for many many years. He made his way to his bed, laying down, he stared up at the ceiling. Soon enough his bride would join him in this bed, he promised himself, closing his eyes.

Cassandra tried unsuccessfully to sleep; she was far too alert, every creaking floor board and passing car had her listening intently for the vampire. With the rise of the sun, she allowed herself to relax into the cool sheets; letting sleep come easily.

In her dreams she was held loosely in the arms of a lover, she leaned in and kissed him, coming away, to her surprise, with blood on her lips. She looked up in horror to see Ambrose, his eyes a searing red and blood dripping down his chin. There in the corner lay her father crumbled on the floor, coated in blood, his throat shredded by fangs. She screamed, waking with a start.

She shivered at the nightmare that was also part of a memory. Wrapping the blankets around herself, she noted the sun blazing through the window, streaks of lights making their way across the rumpled sheets. Looking down at the shimmering watch on her wrist, she climbed out of bed. That leech wouldn't keep her from her home. Not during the day, at least.

She took a long shower and got ready to return home. Slinging her hand bag over a shoulder, she made her way to the lobby, checking out and heading to her car with none of the alertness she had last night. That damned vampire was not going to ruin her day. The dream, on the other hand, she shivered recalling he father's death.

The dream was a reminder she did not need; she would never forget that Ambrose was merely a blood-sucking monster. She cursed herself for even remembering his name. Damn him. She swore, pulling out of the lot and heading home.

The house was just as she'd left it, except for one thing. It smelled of that leech. His scent lingered around her yard. She growled uneasily at the thought of him inside of her home. One step in the house, however, relieved her slightly. He hadn't been inside. The lousy vampire could linger outside as much as he liked, but home was still home. _For now_.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassandra busied herself during the day in an attempt to forget her situation with the vampire. She checked in at her shop, a small art supply store in a back alley, the shop was empty as was usual for the small store. She leapt quickly into organizing the shelves, the cashier, a young witch, sat behind the counter; a bored expression painted on her pretty face.

"You don't come in too often these days, what's the occasion?" The witch, Donella, flipped her long, dark hair back with a swift movement of her head.

Cassandra kneeled down, tucking some stray paint brushes into their proper bins. "Just needed something to do." she replied without looking back at Donella.

"Really?" Donella asked, looking skeptical.

"Yes, Donny, really." Cassandra said, looking back at the girl.

The witch shrugged. "Just curious is all. I'm glad to have some company; it can get pretty dreary in here."

Cassandra stood, moving over to the counter. "No increase in customers?" She asked, leaning up against the wooden counter.

Donella shook her head with a sympathetic frown.

Cassandra sighed and looked around the small shop. "Want to get out of here?" She asked, looking back at Donella.

"Seriously?" The witch's expression lit up and she hopped over the counter.

Cassandra smiled. "Aye, I think we've got some shopping to do."

Donny smiled, grabbing Cassandra's hand. "That we do." She said leading Cass out of the store.

Cassandra followed, Climbing into the witch's car. Donella sped away from the curb without a backwards glance, heading towards the nearest mall.

The girls settled down at a table in the food court after wandering the mall for about an hour; sitting amongst a group of shopping bags.

"How was the party, Cass?" Donella asked. "Wish I had gotten an invite."

Cassandra sighed. "Maybe if you had went it would no' have been so terrible. I don't fit in much with that crowd anymore." She rested her chin on her hands. "Lachlain's little leech attacked me and I'm now being stalked by a vampire."

Donny leaned forward, intrigued. "His mate? The pretty blonde? She attacked you?" Donella asked.

Cassandra glared at her.

"Well she's er… not that pretty" Donella corrected herself.

Cassandra sighed. "Lachlain stepped in of course. We've known each other for centuries, but he is quick to choose his new lass over me."

"Well she is his mate, Cass. He doesn't know what he's missing." Donny said.

Cassandra shook her head. "Worst part is…I think he does know what he's missing with me. I've offered it for hundreds of years now." She sighed again.

Donella patted her arm. "Did you say a vampire was stalking you?"

Cass nodded her head. "Aye, the leech has it in his head that I'm his bride."

Donella sat up straight. "His bride? He called you that?" Oh that would be just your fate wouldn't it dear?" She chuckled. "So, this vampire, is he handsome?" She winked.

Cassandra growled at her, but couldn't help but laugh. _He is….very handsome._ She thought to herself. "He's a bloodsucker, it doesn't matter how nice a face he has." She said with a glare.

Donny laughed. "So he's got a nice one then?" She smirked.

After a long day of shopping, eating and finally watching that movie she had been dying to see, Donella dropped Cassandra off at the store to fetch her car. The sky was growing dark and Cass started getting nervous, her thoughts returning to the vampire. _What am I scared for?_ She thought, angry with herself.

Pulling up outside her home, her heart thudded in her chest. It was fully dark now and the creature was probably waiting outside for her. She sighed, forcing herself out of the car and up the walk. As she neared the door, she saw him, rising from the shadows.

"Welcome home, Bride." He said, smiling. "YA skuchal po tebe." _I have missed you._ He added in Russian.

"Get off of my porch, leech." Cassandra said glaring at him.

He winced. "Could you not call me that, Cassandra? I do not drink straight from the source as members of the Horde do. I am a member of the Forbearer-"

"I know." Cassandra said cutting him off. "That does not make you less of a bloodsucker, get off of my porch, filth." She said angrily, even more so because he had known and used her name.

Ambrose flinched, but recovered quickly. "You know? You know of me?" A smile spread over his face.

"Your eyes, Vampire, they're gray." She replied.

"Ah..that's would be quite obvious I suppose." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He looked at her then. "Please, Cassandra do call me Ambrose." He looked down to her bags. "Please let me assist you, my bride." He said extending his arm to reach for the bags.

Cassandra jerked the bags back and away from his grasp. "That's no' necessary…Ambrose." She said. "Lykae are the strongest of the creatures of the Lore, even the females can pull their own weight, thank you very much."

He smiled, pulling his arms back. "Of course. I am pleased to have found such a lovely and capable bride." He placed a hand on her waist.

Cassandra merely stared at him, his hand feeling heavy on her waist; she looked into those gray eyes that distinguished him as one other than those of the Horde. _He truly was handsome._ She thought, examining his squared jaw then up his face. His nose was slightly off center as if it had been broken sometime during his human life, adding just slightly to that ever so masculine look that had enchanted her.

He was stunned that she had allowed him to touch her, but placed his other hand around her back. He needed so much to kiss those perfect lips of hers and he thought that she might just let him.

He leaned forward and kissed her, and she kissed him back almost eagerly. Ambrose tightened his grip on her, pulling her into him, hearing as her shopping bags hit the ground beside them.

Cassandra allowed herself to fall into his embrace. Pressing her hand into the smooth muscles of his chest.

Ambrose kissed along her jaw to her neck, pausing to mumble in her ear. "I have waited so long for you, my bride." He said, voice husky.

Cassandra pulled away instantly. "No." She shook her head, looking down at her bags, forgetting having dropped them. "No." She said again. "I am no' you're bride, you filthy leech!"

He stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Cassandra.."

"Do no' talk to me, vampire!" She grabbed her bags and quickly unlocked the door, slipping inside and slamming it shut behind her, locking the bolt in place. She leaned back against the door, breathing heavily. _She had kissed him, a vampire. That very same mouth fed on blood._ Cassandra shuddered.

Ambrose pounded his fist against the door in frustration. He hadn't expected her to fall into him so easily, but now he felt any progress he had been making had been erased by a mere gesture. He repulsed her, he could see It in her angry glare. He sighed and traced away from her doorstep.

Cassandra jumped as his fist hit the door she was leaning on. After that everything was silent, she couldn't smell him beyond the door. Uneasily she peeked her head out to see an empty walk. He must have traced away, she thought, closing the door once more. _She was alone…again._


	9. Chapter 9

Ambrose wandered the streets around Cassandra's home, unable to think of anything but his bride. His thoughts lingering on the kiss they had shared. Her lips were just as soft as he imagined; her waist so perfect under his hands. Just thinking about the chance to take his bride he began growing hard, his jeans tightening. He cursed. Damn that woman he hadn't been able to become aroused in centuries and just the thought of her nearly sent him over the edge. Just then his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his coat pocket and lifted it to his ear.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"Someone's grumpy." His friend, another member of the Forebearer army, Grigoriy, said with a laugh.

"What do you want, Grigoriy?" Ambrose asked, stopping to lean against the wall of a small bakery.

"No need to be so touchy, Ambrose." Grigoriy chuckled. "Word is you've been blooded, that bride of yours not treating you well then?" He asked.

Ambrose frowned. "Did you have any reason in calling me, Grigoriy?"

"Oh yes, Kristoff has a job for you."

"A job?" Ambrose stood up straighter. "What is it?"

"Not so grumpy now then? Seems you've been to long without some action." He laughed again.

Adjusting his jeans over the bulge in his pants, Ambrose was very aware of how true that was. He hadn't been with a woman in over three hundred years. He shook himself, trying to concentrate on receiving his latest orders.

"So, what's this job?" Ambrose asked.

You'll be given the details at Mount Oblak, but it seems to be a standard hit on some very conspicuous members of the Horde." Grigoriy replied, sounding bored. "Get here as soon as possible, we've got to nail these guys before they do any more killings. Humans are beginning to take notice."

"Right, I'll be right there." Ambrose said hanging up. Then he traced to Mount Oblak.

Cassandra woke that morning and immediately her thoughts swam to Ambrose. She couldn't understand why, but this vampire had a hold on her. She shook her head. _I'm not his bride._ She thought. _Not his bride._ She sighed. _Why did I kiss him?_ And why couldn't she stop thinking about it. With a frustrated sigh she climbed out of bed.

After her shower she stepped into the kitchen in her robe. Flipping on the news, she set about making herself some French toast. She listened absent mindedly as a portly man gave the weather forecast; then as the anchors described gruesome murders that had been occurring in the local area. She turned towards the television listening to the details of the "bizarre killings". _Vampires._ She thought hearing the details. _Filthy leeches._ She shook her head. Whoever these guys were they'd be taken out soon enough. Creatures of the Lore did not appreciate human notice.

After breakfast, Cassandra changed deciding to make another trip to the store. Grabbing her things she took extra care to make sure all the locks were intact. If the vampire wanted to get in, such measures wouldn't do much to keep him out though.

She pulled up outside the shop and went inside to find Donella helping a human girl. Cassandra smiled, happy to see a customer in the store. "Hello." She said nodding to Donny and the girl.

Donella smiled. "Hey, Cass." She nodded to the girl, "This is one of our regulars, Kenzie."

The girl smiled and Cassandra extended her hand. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Cassandra, the owner."

"Oh, great to meet you. I love this place, I come here for all my supplies." Kenzie said with a smile. "Much closer to home and more affordable than the rest, which is great since I lost my job I don't want my art to suffer because of that."

"Ooh!" Donella said with a grin. "I think you'd be perfect for working here, I've been meaning to leave to go study abroad, but I'd feel guilty leaving the shop."

"Study abroad?" Cassandra asked.

Donella chuckled. "Yes study abroad in New Orleans." Donny winked. Then Cassandra caught on; she'd be studying with a group of witches in the states.

"I think she'd be a great fit, Cass." Donny said, smiling at the girl.

"Er..well if you think so, Donny." Cassandra said. "If you're interested that is." She said looking to Kenzie.

Kenzie nodded enthusiastically. "Really? I'd love to work here."

"Well I guess that's settled then." Donella smiled. "When can you start?"

Cassandra left the shop in the girls' hands; making her way to the gym to relieve some vampire induced stress.

At Mount Oblak, Ambrose was given his assignment. A group of three vampires had been causing trouble in the area where his bride lived. He was confident that he'd be able to handle the leeches himself, also glad to get a job the gave him an excuse to be near to Cassandra.

As night fell, He traced to her home. Tracing there each night had become the norm. She wasn't home, so he waited, settling himself against the outer wall of her house.

He heard the click of heels on the pavement and he looked up to see his bride coming up the walkway. She sighed audibly.

"What are you doing here, Vampire?"

"Ah-ah, Solnyshko moyo." He said shaking his finger. "Call me Ambrose."

He called her _My sun_. She frowned. "Leave me alone, Ambrose."

He smiled. "Need help with those?" He asked, nodding to the boxes in her arms, they were full of supplies for the store.

"Not likely, Vampire." She said hefting them up higher and peering at him from behind them.

He looked around her and noted that two more boxes sat in her car. "Well then I'll just be grabbing these for you, bride."

She growled, but he took no notice and hurried to gather the boxes.

Cassandra sighed, balancing the boxes on one hand while she opened the door. She stepped inside and as soon as she did he was right behind her with the remaining supplies.

She glared at him. "Put those down and get out."

He ignored her and peeked inside the box he was carrying. "Art supplies?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I own a shop." She said tilting up her chin, setting her boxes down on the dining room table.

"Ah." He said smiling. "So are you an artist, Cassandra?"

Something about the way he said her name made her shiver. She cursed inwardly at herself for reacting to him that way. "Yes." She said, looking down at the boxes she had set on the floor, not wanting to let him know how he affected her.

"I'd like to see something you've made with these hands." He said from right behind her, his hand touching her own. She jerked as if he'd burned her, turning quickly to face him.

He leaned forward and her heart sped up, but he merely placed the boxes he carried behind her along with the others. _Calm yourself, Cassandra._ She thought. She'd been so long without a man that this vampire was beginning to seem appealing. That was it, there was nothing about him that was attractive. _Lie. _He was gorgeous and his mouth on hers had been perfect.

Ambrose placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head. "You feel it don't you? I can tell. You're mine; I know it."

Cassandra shook her head, but made no attempt to move.

"So beautiful." He whispered, running his hand through a piece of her hair. She shivered.

He leaned in to kiss her. _No._ She thought. She would not let this vampire kiss her again.

She punched him. Hard. He Stumbled backward, rubbing his jaw.

"Get out!" She yelled at him.

And he did; Ambrose left her house, stunned, closing the door behind him. He heard it lock just seconds after he stepped out.

He cursed. He wasn't getting anywhere with his female.

He followed his brides movements through the house, peeking in at her through the slits of the blinds. He felt like a voyeur.

She had begun painting; it appeared to be a landscape. Classical music played as she worked; he recognized the tune, he too was a fan of Haydn. He smiled to himself as he watched her. His bride was incredibly talented.

Cassandra knew he lingered about outside her home, she paused and sighed. He could stay out there as long as he liked, as long as he didn't come inside. _As long as he didn't exert a pull on her._ Gods knew he was capable of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassandra woke early the next morning to deliver the supplies to the store. She looked in the mirror after getting dressed. She adjusted the black skirt she wore then looked to the gray blouse. After staring at it for a moment she hurried to the closet, changing into a red blouse that dipped low, baring the tops of breasts. She smirked at her reflection before the realization hit her. _She was dressing for him._ Half hoping she'd run into him today. She cursed herself and grabbed a coat to button over the blouse.

She and Donella could set up the new displays before the mortal girl, Kenzie would take over Donny's duties at the shop. After organizing them in their boxes she took them back out to the car. The sun was high in the sky, but she could, just barely, make out his scent on one of the boxes. She inhaled slowly. Damned if this vampire wasn't under her skin.

She got to the store before Donella, unloading the boxes from her car, she set them in stacks on the counter. The bell on the door rang out and Cassandra looked back to see Donny stepping in.

"Morning, Boss Man." She said, taking off her sunglasses and placing them over the collar of her t-shirt.

Cassandra smiled. "Guess who has new supplies for you to shelf?" Gesturing to the boxes.

Donella frowned. "Don't you need customers before you buy new supplies?" She stepped around the counter, tossing her sweater on the chair behind it.

Cassandra glared at her. "I'm sure we'll get an increase in customers; I'll just need to run some ads or something."

Donny laughed. "Alright. If you weren't loaded with Lykae fortunes, we'd have never made it this long."

"Get to work, Missy." Cassandra said, pushing a box into Donella's arms and grabbing one for herself.

"Yes, Mam." Donny said with a mock salute.

Cassandra stayed at the shop to keep Donella company after all the new supplies were settled. The sun hung low in the sky and Cassandra looked down at her watch. "Closing time?"

Donny looked up from her rapid texting. "Yes please."

Cassandra smiled and the girls walked out together, locking up the shop.

"I'm going to be leaving so I can study with the witches in the states tomorrow, so I asked Kenzie to come in. Is that alright?" Donella asked.

"Sure. I'm going to miss having you at the store." Cassandra hugged the witch.

"Of course you will." Donny winked. "See you, Boss Man."

Cassandra watched her leave before walking over to her car. She almost reached it before she heard him behind her. "Ambrose," She said turning to face him, "Do you no' have anything better to do then follow me?"

"I do have a bit of hunting to get done, but how could I resist the appeal of my lovely bride?" He smiled and it nearly took her breath away. _Damn him._

"Stop calling me that." She said glowering at him, having to tilt her head upward because of his height.

"That won't change the fact that it is true. You are my female and I have been waiting for you; waiting for someone to bring me to life once more. I have been alone for too long, Cassandra. Now that I've found you I don't want to let you go." Ambrose stepped towards her. Sending her heart pounded furiously.

She'd been alone too. Abandoned by the man she had loved for centuries. She had been alone. Ambrose was a vampire, could fate be any more cruel. The same creatures had been responsible for killing her father. Lachlain had chosen the same breed over her. She had loved him, grieved as a widow would when she believed him to be dead and he still chose a leech over her. She shook, thinking about the past, before he dragged her back to the present.

"Cassandra, what's wrong?" Ambrose touched a hand to her cheek. He felt compelled to comfort her.

She looked up at him. His stormy gray eyes held concern. For her. She stared at him, forgetting her thoughts and merely admiring the man before her.

His expression changed. He raked his eyes over her body, letting them linger on her chest. She suddenly remembered that her coat was in her hands and she was wearing the blouse she had chosen that morning. _For him._

She was exquisite, he thought, allowing his eyes to roam over her body. Her plump breasts notable in the low cut blouse she wore. He grew hard for her instantly, licking his lips and his eyes reached her face. She was blushing from his inspection of her and it only made her all the more lovely.

He stroked her cheek softy, lifting her chin, and kissed her. She fell into the kiss, allowing his tongue to probe her mouth and he expertly petted hers with it. He pulled her to him and she allowed it; allowed him to exercise his strength as he held her to him. He pressed her back against her car and she could feel his rather sizable erection graze the front of her body. He groaned low in his throat and the sound vibrated against her lips.

She could drive him mad, this female. Her taste, her smell; it was intoxicating. Ambrose rocked his hips against her and she shuddered in response. Gods he had never wanted a female so much in all of his life. _Not even his wife._ The thought gave him pause. He had spent many nights thinking about Ivana over the past few hundred years and since he first laid eyes on Cassandra he hadn't thought of her once.

Ambrose pulled back from the kiss and left her breathless and wanting more. She made a move towards him but she paused at the pained look on his face. What had he been thinking of she thought, looking into those beautiful eyes of his. His head jerked to the right suddenly and he stopped to listen.

"Get in your car." He said. "Go home."

Cassandra was stunned. He was sending her away? After following her and showing up at her shop he was the one sending her away. "Ambr-"

"Hurry." He said, cutting her off. He shuffled her over to the car door. "Go."

She blinked at him, but unlocked the door and climbed inside. He watched her expectantly, so she started the engine and pulled away, leaving him on the sidewalk.

Once his bride was out of view he ran down the street. The vampires that had been killing people were close. He had seen one trace away from the street corner. He looked around, but he couldn't see them; couldn't smell them. He growled. They were too close to his bride. His Cassandra.

Cassandra pulled into the drive that led up to her house. She leaned her head against the steering wheel. It shouldn't upset her, he was just a vampire. But she couldn't help but be angry._ She felt rejected._ Sighing, she stepped out of the car and made her way up to the porch. She had never been so attracted to a male before; had never been so lost in a mere kiss. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of thoughts of Ambrose. He was the one she had been desperately waiting for and yet he was the one thing she despised above all else.

Ambrose gave up on his hunt for the vampires and dawn neared. He would catch them soon; he wouldn't allow them to evade him for long. Not with his bride so near to their reckless violence. He traced home and poured himself a glass of the prepackaged blood that sat in his refrigerator. Sipping it slowly he let his mind wander back to the days he was mortal; to his family.

Ivana had been beautiful, stunningly so for a mortal. Her family was wealthy and his father believed the two would make a good pair, especially considering her money. Ambrose hadn't minded, he found her beautiful and had been glad to take her as his wife. After long battles he was return home to her and their son. _His son._ Dmitri had only been four years old when he, along with his mother were killed by Estonian soldiers. The Great Northern war had taken the lives of his family along with his own. Kristoff's soldiers saved him by changing him and he had resented them for it._ Until now._ Now that he had found her, he would never leave his bride. Never leave her to suffer the fate of the last woman he had made his wife. He could admit to himself that he had never truly loved Ivana, but she had given him a son, and he had been so grateful for Dmitri, he had loved his son, there was no denying that. Perhaps this was his second chance. His chance to begin again, with Cassandra he could love again.


	11. Chapter 11

Cassandra woke late the next morning. She sat up in bed, the sun washing over the sheets from the window on the far wall. She sighed as she spied the clock on the wall. It was one in the afternoon. The new girl, Kenzie, should have things under control at the shop. Deciding visiting the shop was better than wasting away in bed all day, Cassandra got up. She didn't bother dressing up for the vampire. After his rejection last night she didn't feel inclined to dress for him.

After some toast and a cup of steaming coffee she shrugged on her coat and left for the store. Kenzie had already opened, following the plan Donny had left for the girl. She smiled as Cassandra entered the shop.

"Good morning." She chirped in a cheerful tone.

"Morning." Cassandra replied, settling into a chair near the register. "How's your first day?"

Kenzie smiled brightly. "It's great. This is the cutest little shop." She exclaimed, gesturing to the store.

Cassandra nodded.

"It has everything." Kenzie said, smiling at the shelves.

"Not quite, but I hope to carry even more stock at some point." Cass said.

Kenzie looked at her as if Cassandra had just told her Santa Claus was real. "Really? Oh that'd be amazing." She smiled to herself, eying the shop as if she could already imagine it.

No one should be this cheerful Cassandra thought to herself. "Well I'm going to sketch in the back. Keep an eye on the store."

"Yes, Mam." The girl smiled.

Cassandra closed the door to the back room behind her and sighed. She pulled out a pencil and began sketching, listening to the girl whistle "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" outside the door. Looking down at the sketch she had been working on, Cassandra growled. In her hands was a perfect likeness of Ambrose. She sighed and set the sketchpad down.

Kenzie stepped into the back room. "Is it always so quiet here?" She asked, gesturing to the empty shop.

Cassandra shrugged "Pretty much."

Kenzie pouted, playing with pieces of her blond hair. She stepped over to Cassandra and leaned over her shoulder to peer at the sketch Cass had done.

"Wow." She exclaimed, grabbing the sketchpad. "He's gorgeous. Do you know him? Is he a boyfriend?" She nudged Cassandra playfully. "He's hot." She said with a wink.

Cassandra frowned at her, but she couldn't argue. Ambrose was gorgeous. She sighed.

Kenzie looked at her, setting the sketch down. "What's wrong? If you have a guy this good-looking I can't imagine why you'd be sighing."

Cassandra looked away.

The girl made a small 'o' with her mouth. "You guys broke up? I'm so sorry."

"We were never together!" Cassandra growled.

Kenzie actually jumped. "Oh…I should get back to the register." she said, hurrying out of the back room.

Cassandra stayed in the back until closing. Kenzie didn't make another appearance.

The two walked out silently together then Kenzie turned and waved goodbye. Cassandra watched the girl walk down the street which was now eerily shadowed. Her night vision was much better than a human's, but the street was darker than normal. A street lamp must have been broken.

Just then Kenzie screamed. A high piercing sound which carried down the street. Cassandra ran, speeding up the street after the sound. As she approached she could hear someone laughing.

"She still thinks she's going to get away." The voice mocked. "It's almost amusing."

She peeked into the darkness of a narrow alley. Kenzie was being held by her hair by one of three men. _Vampires_. She struggled, blindly reaching out in front of her, the flesh of her neck was displayed as blood dripped down onto her T-shirt.

Cassandra growled low in her throat and the leeches turned at the sound. "Let her go." She said, stepping towards the one who held Kenzie.

He laughed and the others echoed him. "You think you can save her, woman?" He ran his eyes over her form. Deeming her non-threatening he laughed again. "I can't let that happen."

She charged him. He threw Kenzie to the ground and moved to grab her. He hadn't expected her strength and was thrown to the ground.

She made a grab for his throat, but was quickly yanked backward by another set of hands.

She fell back, landing on a cool stone floor. _This wasn't the alley_. She had a moment to register that thought before she was kicked in her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw the three leeches standing over her. She growled. Rage overwhelmed her. _They traced her._ The filthy beings had moved her to some unknown place. She shook with anger as another thought reached her. _They killed Kenzie._ She would never survive those wounds now. The human had been a bit annoying, but Cassandra couldn't imagine how anyone could hurt the cheerful blond. But these were not people they were vermin.

Ambrose bellowed in outrage. They had taken his bride. A body lay in the alley, but his bride was nowhere to be seen. Her car remained parked in front of her store. He traced to her home and inside the shop to a place he could see beyond the large windows. _They took her_. They definitely took her. He shook with his fury. His hands were balled into fists as he scanned the night for any clue as to where she might be. He would have their heads. He'd rip their hearts from their chests. He growled, calming himself with thoughts of what he'd do to them.

_But what if he was too late?_ What if he couldn't reach her in time? He paused, recalling the last few centuries. He couldn't go back to that emptiness again. How could he bear an immortal life without his bride. _He couldn't._ He would find her. He had to. He sniffed at the air but there was no trail to follow. They had traced his bride away. He screamed his rage into the night.

"Not so tough now eh lass?" The one that she had attacked asked in a scoffing tone. The other two laughed.

"She's a pretty one." One said, running his hand along her cheek.

Cassandra jerked away from him. "I will kill you." She growled. "All of you." She said looking up at the others.

They laughed once more. _Oh she'd enjoy this_. Cassandra thought, lifting herself from the stone floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Ambrose tried to think. Couldn't think. They had his bride. He heart hammered in his chest. _It beats for her_. He growled tracing to every spot in the city he had ever visited. They would be close, had to be. He needed to find them.

Cassandra launched herself at leech closest to her, tearing his head from his shoulders only to toss it at another one. He was stunned, throwing himself back he traced away. Damn him. She growled, fixing her eyes on the remaining one, the one who appeared to be the leader. He glared at her.

"Tougher than I thought you would be." He snarled. "What matter of being are you?"

Cassandra laughed, though even to her it sounded cold, chilling. "The being who'll soon have your head rolling onto this dirty floor."

He laughed and bared his fangs at her. "I will delight in draining you, female."

He tackled her, throwing her to the ground. Cass kicked up at him and distinctly heard something crack. He appeared shocked. "What..?"

"You picked the wrong Lykae to kidnap." She said digging her claws into his arms.

He struggled against her. "Lyk…" His eyes went blank as she severed his neck.

"That was for Kenzie." Cassandra growled. "And me." She admitted shoving the tip of her foot into the body.

In the midst of his frantic tracing, Ambrose scented one of them. His lips curled as he followed the scent. He'd make him bleed. The vampire leaned against the bricked side of a building. Ambrose traced directly in front of him. With a swift blow to his knees he knocked him down, the vampire looked up at him. Ambrose grabbed the vampire by his neck so he wouldn't trace away. "Where is she?"

The vampire sputtered. "She's so strong." He shook.

Ambrose felt a welling sense of pride in his bride. She had scared this vampire well. Perhaps she was safe after all. "Where is she?" He yelled.

"Old f-factory." The vampire said, shaking. "Please don't hurt me." He looked up at Ambrose. "She killed Aison. Please don't hurt me."She had killed one of them. His bride was not as delicate as she looked. He tightened his grip on the vampire's neck.

"As if I'd let you live." Ambrose tore his throat away, then kicked the man's head off of the remnants of his neck. He breathed in slowly. He still did not have his bride, but he believed she was safe. An old factory…He frowned not knowing where to look next.

Cassandra dusted off her hands and stepped over the bodies to look for a way out. She turned down a dark hallway that led into a large expanse of room, piled with some form of machinery. She eased past the shadowed figures of machines and found her way to a door a across the room. Thank the gods for her night vision. Cassandra tried the handle. It was locked. She stepped back and gave the door a rough kick which sent it sprawling into an empty parking lot. She stepped through the doorway and into the parking lot. Now where the hell was she?

"Damn leeches." She growled, looking around for anything familiar. With a sigh she dragged her SAT phone from her pocket and used the GPS to distinguish her location. With a huff she began trekking her way home.

She was close. He felt it, sensed it, smelled it. He lurched forward in her direction. His bride was safe. Cassandra was safe. He ran, half tracing, half running until he caught sight of her. Then he traced in front of her. She jumped, startled at his sudden appearance.

The surprise quickly gave way to a look that seemed to be more annoyance than surprise. "I'm not in the mood Ambrose."

He ignored her, scanning her for injuries. Satisfied she was unharmed he looked at her. "The vampires? You killed them?" He asked.

She frowned. "One of them got away. How did you know about-?" Ambrose pulled her into his arms and she froze. "I was worried." He said, pressing his face into her hair, inhaling her scent.

He hugged her. Cassandra froze, allowing him to do so. He was worried. For her? Her heart sped up and she couldn't explain why. He held her so close, so affectionately. She softened against him. _Mine._ The word rang in her head.

"You were worried about me?" She asked, looking into his gray eyes.

"More so than I have ever been." He replied. "I killed the one that escaped. I am sorry I failed to reach you before they took you."

He killed the other one? She smiled. "I'm no damsel in distress, vampire."

He shrugged. She may not have needed his help, but she was his female and it upset him that he was not there to kill the others. He pulled away from her. "I should get you home."

She nodded then remembered. "Oh my car! It's still at the shop."

Ambrose nodded. "I could trace you there…" He quieted when he seen her face.

Trace her? She shook her head. He was a vampire. _My vampire._ She hated that she needed to be reminded of that. She hated what he was. _Hers. Her mate._ No she shook her head more fiercely. It wasn't fair. She wasn't given a choice.

"I won't then." He said, interrupting her thoughts. He wanted to please his bride, to have her approval. "I could carry you." He offered and her heart sped again. He couldn't be all bad this man, he wanted to make her comfortable, to care for her. She smiled in spite of herself. "Let's just walk."

He nodded and fell into line with her as they headed back toward the shop. They walked in silence until he spoke.

"Are you in love with another male?" Ambrose asked, remembering the night of the party where she had spoken of another man.

She was shocked at the question. "In love? Another male?"

He nodded and waited, expecting an answer.

She looked down and shook her head slowly. "I thought I was. Lachlain and I were alone for so long. I was merely in love with the idea of being in love, of being loved." She sighed. "I didn't want to him to find his mate." Not while she was still alone.

Ambrose breathed a sigh of relief. She loved no other. She would be his.

She drove back to her house and he tagged along for the ride. "Are you going to go home?" She asked as they arrived at her house.

"Not just yet." He replied. Although he was thirsty, so thirsty, he wanted to spend the remainder of the night with his bride.

She allowed him in and they sat awkwardly at the kitchen table. She stared at him from across the square table, admiring his features. He was handsome, so utterly sexy that it was easy to forget what he was.

He loved the way she was watching him, her eyes grazing over his face to his chest. Her tongue actually dabbed her lip once and it drove him mad. He had to touch her in any way at all, just touch her. He grabbed her hand from it places on the table, trailing fingers up her arm. She trembled at his touch and he delighted in it. He kicked the table aside, sending it sliding, still upright, across the floor.

"Ambrose!" She was shocked, but he pulled her from her chair and into his lap. He groaned as she made contact with his swollen groin. Ah gods his woman was perfect. He eyed her lovely frame cupping her ass in his hands.

Cassandra was stunned, she tried to stand but he kept her there in his lap. "Ambro-." She stopped as she caught sight of his hungry gaze. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her fiercely, driving his tongue between her lips. She couldn't stop him, didn't want to. She was filled with desire so hot and smoldering she expected to melt right onto his lap. She kissed him back, strokes of his tongue against hers had her quaking. _From just a kiss?_ She couldn't believe how much she needed him. She could feel him pressed hard against her, straining against the material of his pants.

He slid his hand under the loose top she wore finding her bra covering her breasts he growled, tugging on it. He had never taken one of these off of a woman, had not lain with a female in centuries. She chuckled and leaned back to remove her shirt. His hands slid over her once more and once she unclasped her bra her breasts spilled into his hands. He groaned in delight, fondling her soft generous breasts, kneading them in his big hands. Her pink nipples stood out against her pale skin and he lowered his head to suckle the pointed tips of her plump breasts.

His mouth was divine. She was lost in him. He sucked lightly, teasing her other breast with his hand before turning to give it the same attention he had given the other. She leaned over him and her hair spilled over him, the soft curls tickling her breasts.

He stopped and looked up at her. His eyes had flooded black with lust. "Your bedroom?" He grunted in a husky voice, standing with her legs wrapped around his waist.

Cass merely gestured up the stairs and he ran with her there. Once in her bedroom he dropped her to the bed, covering her instantly with his large frame. He kissed her hard, pressing her back against the mattress, one hand freely groping her exposed breasts. She moaned into his mouth and it spurred him on. He pulled up from her to pull the jeans she wore from her lovely body. Under the jeans was the smallest piece of fabric. Hardly underwear at all, but he tugged it down as well revealing her sex to him. He groaned low in his throat at the sight of her.

Cass sat up and motioned to his pants. He took them off hastily throwing them aside, and tossing his boxers to lie with them on the floor. She gaped at him. He was so large, so hard. She licked her lips and motioned him forward.

He moved forward as if spell bound. He crawled over her and she lifted his shirt from him, throwing it to fall with the rest of their clothing on the floor. He claimed her breast with his mouth once more, wrenching cries from her. With a trembling hand he reached to cup between her legs. He groaned when he discovered how wet she was. For him, his bride desired him as he did her. He stroked her sex gently at first before plunging a finger into her opening.

She moaned for him. He was driving her mad with his touch. She had never been so aroused before. Cass had taken quite a few lovers in her time, but never had she felt the need so much as she did now. His fingers worked magic between her legs and at her breasts. She shuddered under his hand. "Oh Ambrose."

He looked up at his female as she said his name. Her lips were parted, her hair spread across the bed in shiny waves. He slid his finger deeper into her wet embrace, the heel of his palm rubbing against her clitoris. She moaned, grinding against his hand as he brought her to climax. Her sheath clenched his finger as her cries grew louder. He had made his female come and now he would have her.

He poised himself over her. His body was magnificent, muscles splayed across his arms and stomach. Cass allowed her eyes to travel down his body to the trail of dark hair that led below his waist to his swollen shaft. It seemed to pulse as he noticed her attention. She smirked.

He kissed her again. Softly this time, whispering softly in Russian he cradled her face. He'd called her beautiful, his sun. She smiled at the compliment and the nickname. This was no monster, he was hers.

Ambrose watched as emotions flitted across his bride's lovely face. Deeming them to all be good and welcoming, he drove inside her. She shuddered under him. He lost all control he had maintained and began pumping into her furiously. She accepted him with cries of pleasure as he mounted her in a maddening pace.

He was so large, but there was no discomfort only pleasure. His quick full-hearted thrusts had her digging claws into his back. He seemed to enjoy this, pushing harder against her, until she felt she'd go insane with pleasure.

Her scent overpowered him, his eyes were fixed on her neck where her pulse beat rapidly as he thrust into her. He couldn't. It's forbidden to take blood from the vein. _She is Mine. Must Claim her._ His thoughts warred with each other inside his head. Every tantalizing glimpse he got from between her locks of hair drove him mad. He thrust into her and at the same time dug fangs into her pale neck. She appeared momentarily shocked before pleasure rocked the both of them and her lips parted as she came. With a final thrust he spent himself inside her, greedily drinking her.

Ambrose felt as satisfied as he could possibly feel. He had claimed his female and drank her and she actually appeared to have enjoyed his bite. He looked up with a satisfied smirk only for it to fade as he caught a look at his brides face. She was blinking back tears. "Cassandra?" He asked uncertainly, instantly hating himself, eying the wound at her neck.

"Filthy leech! How dare you!" She shoved at him and he flew into the opposite wall, crumbling to the floor.

Ambrose didn't know what to say. _Leech._ That dreadful name. He couldn't argue with her this time however, couldn't say he wasn't like them, the blood drinkers of the Horde.

"You had no right to bite me. I am not some blood whore!" She growled. "Get out!" Cassandra covered herself with a blanket. "Leave!"

He did. He traced away, as if she needed any more reminder of what he was. He was a monster, nothing could change that, he drank blood. He had taken hers. She cried.

Ambrose returned to his home and sunk down to his knees. He had hurt her. Proved to her just what kind of animal he was. Damn it. He pounded a fist against the floor. He wouldn't be able to forget how sweet her blood tasted. It would haunt him just as the memory of her teary eyes as she stared up at him with disgust and betrayal would.


	13. Chapter 13

**~***I'll begin this chapter with an apology for it taking so long for me to update. I wish I had written more for you guys, but I hope you enjoy what little I have.***~**

Cassandra eyed the bite mark on her neck in the mirror. It was quickly healing, but that didn't make it any better. She cursed Ambrose and pulled her clothes on. She wouldn't be fooled again, wouldn't let his handsome guise allow her to forget what he was. He was a monster. Just like the one that had slaughtered her father. Damn the fates for cursing her so. Giving her the thing she loathed most as her mate.

Ambrose cursed himself repeatedly, lowering his head into his hands as he sat on the mattress in the corner of his room. His bride detested his kind and he had given her no reason not to. Her blood was delectable, so exquisite the thought of drinking the packaged blood in his refrigerator made him ill. He stood and checked his eyes in the mirror, they remained a stormy gray color and he breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't realized he'd been holding. The air filled his lungs for her. He'd had the most pleasure he could ever dream of with her. And he had betrayed her. He was exactly what she thought of him. An animal. A monster. He sighed and lowered himself to his mattress, the sun would be rising soon.

Stepping out of her shower, Cass wiped the mirror with her towel to check her neck. The bite mark was gone. Had vanished sometime while she slept last night. _ Ambrose_. She tried to shake thoughts of him from her mind. Damn him and his hold on her. After dressing, she walked downstairs, her home feeling empty for all its luxury. She turned on the television in the kitchen as she turned to make bacon and eggs for herself. The cheerful blonde newscaster reported that another body had been found in a solemn tone. Cass froze and looked at the screen. A photo of Kenzie, a smiling, living Kenzie, was displayed on the screen as the blonde described police efforts to find the murderers. They wouldn't. Those leeches had paid for their crimes already.

Cassandra finished off her breakfast and headed to her shop. As neared the street she noted the yellow crime scene tape. _Kenzie_. She was sad to lose the vibrant young human. She pulled into her parking space and unlocked the door to her shop. The shop was clean, empty and silent. Cass set her bag on the counter where Kenzie's scent still lingered. Could last night have been any worse? _Yes_. Her mind flew to images of Ambrose over her. He'd looked at her lovingly as if awed by her in some odd way. She shook her head. No! He had his chance and he wouldn't be getting another one. Not from this Lykae.

Ambrose was trudging about Kristoff's castle waiting for any assignment to take his mind off of his last night with his bride. She hated him. She hated all vampires. Many factions of the Lore looked down upon vampires, Forbearers or otherwise. But she was his bride. The gods had surely chosen this female for a reason. He could not imagine another more fitting bride. Her long dark hair fell just past her thin waist. Her eyes shimmered like gold. Had they flickered blue that night as she came in his arms? He tried to rid himself of thoughts of her, but failed. He ground his palm against the growing bulge in his pants. He cursed himself again. _Ambrose you fool!_

He had to apologize. Had to make things up to his bride. He would have to find out more about Lykae, more about Cassandra.

"Arrgh!" Cassandra yelled slamming her fist against the counter, leaving a dent the size of her hand in the metal. She couldn't get that damned vampire off of her mind. The sky was growing dark and she hadn't seen a customer all day. Nothing to distract her from thoughts of last night. Thoughts of her vampire mate. During her thoughts she had admitted to herself that the bite was not unpleasant. Rather it was pure ecstasy. She hated herself for enjoying it, but that vampire's bite was magic. She still hated him for it. Hated all vampires. Cass dug claws into her palm. Lykae were never fond of vampires, many had lost loved ones to the leeches, Cassandra included.

Two days had passed and there was no sign of her vampire. _Has he given up on me?_ Cassandra sat alone in her living room. The sun had just set and with the rising moon rose thoughts of Ambrose. The same thoughts that had risen the last two nights in his absence. Had she overreacted? He was a monster. And the thought that she hated most. Her Lykae instinct reminding her _He is yours_. She sighed. Her loneliness was even more apparent now that she had found a man, a gorgeous man, so interested in her. But he was not just any man. He wasn't a rugged Lykae, a graceful Fey or even a sexy demon. No, her mate was a bloodsucker. The type of creature with which her people had warred with for centuries. She sighed heavily and slumped over on the couch.

As if my magic of thought she scented him. _Ambrose_. Her heart leapt and she sat up straight in her seat. She heard his careful footsteps approaching her door. What do I do? Her heart hammered as if trying to break free from her chest. She looked around panicked. She wanted him. Wanted to invite him in. She shook her head. _He bit me!_ Her mind screamed, but her Lykae instinct demanded she go to him. Keep him close. Wasn't biting one's mate a Lykae trait as well? Just then her time ran out. The doorbell rang. She had to make a decision. She had to—

"Cassandra, I can hear your heartbeat from here. Please open the door." His voice rolled over her. Ambrose came back for her. He could lie with any female now that she had brought his body back to life, but, like her, he seemed to be thinking only of his fated one. Her.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Ambrose stood on the porch of his bride's home. He could trace inside, but she would be more likely to forgive him if he gave her the choice. Did she want to see him? He didn't know. He had spent the last couple days learning as much as he could about her. Other creatures of the Lore often refused to speak to his kind, so he learned little. He knew that many Lykae had bad experiences with vampires in the past; had she been one of them? He gazed fitfully around the yard. "Cassandra?" He uttered softly. Sure that she could hear him even beyond the door. Then he heard it. The blessed sound of her feet walking towards the door. He shifted the bags in his hand and waited until he heard the click of the lock and the door cracked open.

She peeked out at him suspiciously. "What do you want, vampire?" She said staring him directly in the eyes.

"Cassandra," He smiled his gaze drifting over her lovely face, "I came to speak with you. To apologize for my behavior." He cleared his throat. "May I come in?"

Cassandra's mind and instincts warred within her. She stared at him for a moment before noticing the bags in his hand. "What's that?" She asked sniffing the air.

"You'll see," The vampire smirked, "if you let me inside."

She thought for a moment then letting her Lykae's curiosity get the best of her, stepped back and allowed the towering male inside of her home.

"Alright, vampire," Cassandra said as he shut the door, "What's in the bag?"

"Dinner," He said, walking to her kitchen. "I've come to prepare it for you."

"I've already eaten." Cass said aloud, but inwardly she was surprised by the offer. Why make her dinner?

"Well you'll just have to make room," He said setting the food on the counter.

"You came here to cook me dinner. Do you think I'm incompetent?" Although she had ordered take out this evening.

"No, I simply wish to make you food." He said and turned his back to her as he began setting out the ingredients from his bags. "I was not able to learn much about you or your kind, but I have heard that the Lykae revere food."

He had tried to learn more about her? She was almost touched and the beast within her was more than happy to have her male providing food for her. "I thought you were here to apologize." She said taking a seat at the table.

"I am," He said still not looking at her, "and I will," He turned to her, "after dinner." He finished with a smirk then turned his attention back to the steak he was preparing.

She watched him cook. The kitchen smelled amazing and as he set everything on a plate and placed it in front of her it looked amazing. Steak and potatoes and steamed vegetables colored the plate and she licked her lips. The Lykae inside of her was very pleased with him. "It looks good…Ambrose." Cass said before setting out to taste everything.

She had said his name. Ambrose smiled to himself. He watched as she sampled everything on her plate. He held his breath and was relieved to see that she seemed to bed enjoying his cooking. He cleaned up the kitchen and took a seat at the table just as she was finishing her meal. She dabbed her mouth with her napkin and he looked at her expectantly.

"It was good," She said, finally looking up at him, "for being made by someone that doesn't eat that is."

He grinned and reached across the table taking her hand in his. Her body tensed up and she looked at him. "I am so sorry for the other night, Cassandra. I should have better control over myself. I proved to be no more than the animal that you and I both hate. Please forgive me, Cassandra. I will vow to the Lore never to bite you again." _Although your blood was the most exquisite thing I have ever tasted and I would give anything to have it again._ "Not unless you ask it of me." _I'm a fool to think you would. _He stared at her waiting for her response.

"Never again?" Cassandra asked, unsure.

"Never. Not unless you wish it." He said, giving her hand a soft squeeze. Her hand appeared so small in his. She seemed so very fragile, but he knew better. He watched her making her decision.

"I suppose you're forgiven, vampire." Cassandra said without looking up at him.

"Ah, bride you couldn't have made me happier this night." He walked around the table to her chair and slanted his mouth over hers in a hot kiss.

The taste of him was incredible. His scent, even though the smell of blood lingered, was intoxicating. She moaned into his mouth and her took that as his cue to delve his tongue into her mouth, making the kiss even better. After a long moment he pulled back breathlessly. His eyes appeared almost solid black. She licked her lips and he groaned in reaction.

Her taste, her scent, her very being was overpowering. One searing kiss and he was hard as a rock for his bride. He looked her over, her plump breasts were hidden behind a tight fitting T-shirt. He didn't bother to read the print stretched across her breasts. He hungered, but not for blood. For her. The look in her eyes assured him that he wasn't alone in his wanting. That look was killing him.

"Gods, woman you madden me!" He said before tearing the T-shirt in two and revealing her bra to him.

"Ambrose!" She yelled, shocked. But before she could protest further he covered her mouth with his. The taste of him, her mate, it was hard to think, to reason. This was wrong, but why? He mind struggled with that question. Then images of her father's body rose in her mind. His throat torn at it's center, his blood drained. She pushed Ambrose away. He landed with a thud on the floor.

"Cassandra, what have I done now?" He stood over her. "I know that you want me too."

"You don't understand!" Cass yelled at him. He was a vampire! Of all the mates she could have had…why him did it have to be him? And why must he be so hard for her to resist. She glowered at him. "I regret the day I first laid eyes on you! I wish I had never met you!" She screamed at him. Things would have been so much simpler. Now how could she ever touch a man that wasn't him? Wasn't a leech. _I would not ever want to._ Her damned instincts were so set on him. Why?


	14. Chapter 14

Ambrose was shocked. He didn't know what to say to his bride. What didn't he understand? Why did she hate him when it was obvious that she felt his pull as strongly and he felt hers? He shook his head unable to understand the puzzle of a woman that stood before him. "Cassandra," He started, "Tell me what it is I do not understand."

She shook her head, giving him a hard stare. "Leave, Ambrose. I can no' accept someone like you for my mate. No' ever." She said and turned her back on him, leaving him standing in the kitchen.

Ambrose walked out the door and traced away as he reached the porch. He slammed his fist against the wall when he arrived in the dark confines of his home. Cass was so damned confusing. One moment she'd be in his arms and the next cursing the very day they'd met. He sighed and crawled onto the mattress in the far corner of his room.

He could smell the blood, but he could also smell undeath. Vampires. He walked a battlefield, but it was not one he had ever seen. Then he caught a glimpse of his reflection in a piece of armor on one of the bodies_. Cassandra_. This was not a dream, but a memory. And it wasn't his. Her small frame shook as she approached the body. _Father_. He didn't resemble the proud Lykae she had known. The man with laugh lines marking his tan skin. Happy. Her father had always seemed happy. But that was long gone now. Bodies littered the ground, Lykae and Vampire alike. Her father had died here. His body was drained and his head sat at an odd angle, no longer connected to his broad shoulders. She was young. Ambrose noted feeling her sadness sharp and painful in his chest. Too young to have been frozen in immortality. No wonder her father's death had struck her so hard. This is why she hated them. Hated him. As her gaze flicked over the battlefield he didn't blame her.

Cassandra woke as the sun streamed through the pale lace curtains on her window. Ambrose came to mind immediately. She shook herself and rose from bed. She should leave home for a while. She needed time to clear her head and get away from the vampire. After getting dressed she went down stairs for breakfast and that's where she found it. A note. It was a small card with delicate handwriting. _I understand now_. She picked up the card from it's place on the table and studied it. It had to be from Ambrose. He understood? How? Then it hit her. There were rumors of vampires receiving memories of the people they had bitten. Had he seen her memories. Just what had he learned about her? She skipped breakfast and packed a few bags. She didn't like Ambrose having access to her private memories and she wouldn't be here if he intended to question her about them. Had he seen her with other men? She flushed at the thought, taking her bags out to the car and heading to the airport.

After a nearly nine hour flight, through which she mostly pretended to sleep while listening to the various conversations of the humans on the aircraft, Cass arrived in New Orleans. She would stay at the Lykae compound. New Orleans had attracted many factions of Lore and the Lykae had recently made their own settlement in the city. Cass settled into a room at the compound, greeting some old friends. Bowen passed her in the hallway as she followed her nose to find something to eat in the compound. "Bowe, did no' expect to find you here, thought you'd be home with your witch."

He paused to look at her. "Mariketa's coven is located here. And my mate is distressed over the disappearance of a friend in these parts."

"Disappearance of a friend?" Cass asked, curious.

"Aye, a dark haired witch called Carrow, she's Mari's best friend." He said. "And not the only creature to have gone missing as of late. Uilleam is missing as well."

Uilleam was missing as well? "Can she no' scry for this lost friend? Or for Uilleam?" Cassandra asked, confounded. Mariketa the Awaited was the most powerful witch in her time and scrying was a simple magic.

"She has not been able to find her or any of the others that have disappeared." Bowen brows drew together. "Some magic is keeping them well hidden. I have heard that even Lothaire the Enemy of Old has vanished."

Cass gaped. Lothaire had been captured? Impossible. The Enemy of Old was the strongest vampire known to her. What matter of being could be responsible for his disappearance?

"Well, Cass I've got to get back to Mari. The poor lass is struck with worry." Bowe said, turning to leave before stopping to add, "What became of you and your mate?"

Cass froze then spoke nonchalantly, "I ditched him."

Bowen nodded then said, "Lachlain seems content with his vampire, perhaps there is hope for you and yours." He walked away.

"There is no hope!" Cass yelled at his back.

He gave a soft chuckle, "You'll see."

Cassandra glared angrily at his back then continued on her mission to find food. In a wide cafeteria-like setting she found Lykae eating dinner. She indulged in the delicious food and surrounded herself with friends of many centuries. She asked around to try and gather more information on the missing people, but no one seemed to have much information. She was told that Munro spent much time searching for his brother, but had yet to return with any leads. This was a curious matter indeed.

Ambrose discovered his bride was gone that night. He had hoped to talk to her about the memories, but it appeared that she had left early that day. His sat phone rang and he answered on the second ring. Grigoriy informed him that he was to return to the castle. He did. Kristoff had arranged a meeting and generals of his army clustered around the long table at which Kristoff sat at the head. Murdoch Wroth gave him a chilling glare when he arrived. Nikolai was the only one of the Wroth brothers to put aside his hatred of Russian soldiers to form a friendship with Ambrose. The other Estonian brothers hated him. He returned the cold look with one of his own and turned his attention to Kristoff who began speaking. He learned that people from all factions of the Lore had been disappearing, but there was no information on what had become of them. He warned his men to be careful of whatever evil was behind these disappearances and to report any information they gained back to him.

That morning he returned to his home to sleep. He welcomed the darkness of his home, but knew his bed was missing something very important. His bride. He could just imagine wrapping himself around her warm body. His thoughts of her faded into dreams and again he received a memory of hers. She covered her ears as the screeching grew louder. Her mother had become wild after the death of her father. Years had passed, but the woman had only been lucid a handful of times. She clawed and bit herself and anyone who approached her. Cassandra took the stairs the basement where her mother was caged. She offered her food and a glass of water. Her mother greedily ate then glared up at Cassandra with bright blue eyes, snapping at her. Her mother was gone and only the beast remained. The beast could not handle the grief of losing her mate and she remained crazed, the Lykae form swallowing her mother's thin frame. She would die soon. It was mercy, the other Lykae thought, to kill her. Cassandra knew the bond between mates was great, but she had not known that when she had lost her father she would lose her mother as well. It was all those leeches fault. They took her father from her. Drove her mother to madness. Hot tears stung her cheeks and she turned her back on her mother. The screeching resumed as she climbed the steps and she was almost glad to know her mother would be dead tomorrow. That monster would be dead and her mother free.

Cassandra had spent the night at a bar for Loreans and was now returning to the compound as drunk as her Lykae nature allowed. She'd flirted with demons, but in the end she couldn't forget Ambrose and that drove her to drink more. She had even gulped down some demon brew at the urging of her demon companions. She was tipsy and she liked it. Entering her room, however, she was almost sad. It was empty. She was tired of being alone. Centuries of loneliness searching for her mate and pining over Lachlain had made her into a weak woman. A woman who wanted to be held and made love to. Ambrose could do those things, but she had to resist him. How embarrassing it would be to be called his bride. What would her fellow Lykae think? They wouldn't say a word after their King married a leech. She sighed. But how could she forget the pain vampires had caused her in the past? The people they took from her. If Lachlain could get over that after losing both of his parents could she? Ambrose had been nothing but good to her and gods knew she needed a man in her life. Especially one as delectable as him. He was not only a man made as sexy as they come, but he was an excellent lover. That had been the best night of her life. Or would have been had he not bit her. The thought of those fangs piercing her neck made her shiver and she wasn't sure whether it was disgust or arousal. Damn him. He was a Forebearer, he did not drink people dry as the Horde vampires did. But was she comfortable with being his midnight snack? Confused Cassandra flopped on her bed, kicking angrily at the sheets. Was Ambrose really beginning to sound like a good idea or was it the demon brew playing tricks with her head? Cassandra couldn't decide and decided to sleep it off and figure it out in the morning. The morning brought no new revelations regarding the vampire, but it did bring eggs benedict and a variety of tasty smelling meats and that was good enough for Cass at the moment.

Ambrose had found little information on the disappearances, but had heard that the most recent Lorean to go missing was Regin the Radiant, a Valkyrie from New Orleans. His bride had not been back to her home and he decided to do some snooping. Tracing into her house, he found nothing out of the ordinary. He then noticed her computer and took a peek at what his female had been up to. Information for boarding a plane to Louisiana greeted him. Why would she be going there? He wondered, tapping his fingers on the shiny wood of her computer desk. Then he remember the Valkyrie. He could not have his woman go missing. Even if she hated him. He immediately traced to New Orleans which was a bad idea. He yelped as the sun burned him and traced back. Damn time zones. He had forgotten that it was still afternoon on that part of the globe. He rummaged through his brides stuff as he passed the time, making sure to put everything back as he had found it. He found her artwork beautiful and smiled as he came across multiple sketches of himself. His bride could not hate him all that much if she continued to draw his image. He tore out one of the sketches and pocketed it before returning to his home to wait out the rest of the daylight.

Cassandra found herself at the Lorean bar for the second night in a row and was now guzzling her second demon brew. "You won't feel it at first, female. Go easy." One of the demons cautioned. She patted his horn and he groaned, forgetting his words of caution and calling the bartender over to refill her cup. She laughed and drummed on the bar with her hands. Who needed Ambrose? That thought died off when she sensed him, felt that he was near. He had found her? Was he planning to follow her wherever she went? Well she thought, I'll give him a piece of my mind. She rose from her barstool and waved goodbye to the demon. He growled in disappointment, but quickly gave his attentions to an attractive witch as she left. Cass followed her instinct until she was able to scent him. She tracked him until she could smell him coming her way. He knew she was coming.

They met in the middle of the sidewalk. "Vampire." She said, feeling the effects of the demon brew beginning to kick in.

"You smell like a brewery," He noted, "But you are beautiful as ever, Cassandra."

"I got your note, vampire. Do you really think you understand?" She said, looking into his stormy gray eyes.

"I've dreamt of your father," He said quietly, "and of your mother." He added.

Cass sucked in a breath. He knew? She only stared at him.

"And know, Lykae, that I am not like the vampires of the Horde that have done that to you and your family." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Our enemy is the same, Cassandra, let us face them together. I would never hurt you."

Cassandra was speechless. She couldn't think of any reasons not to let this vampire in. Maybe it was the loneliness or maybe the demon brew, but she agreed to give the vampire a chance.


End file.
